


HOME

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-18
Updated: 2003-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark thinks about his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOME

## HOME

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville and all its characters belong to someone else. Archive: anywhere, just ask.  
Summary: Clark thinks about home.  
Thanks so much to my beta readers: Unhinged and the Goddess Rissa 

**HOME**

By Chibimom 

Clark lay back in bed and thought of home. Not the Kent farm. Even though that had been his home for so long. He thought of his real home. What must it have been like? Was it like his home here? Did it have blue oceans? Did it have green grass and trees? Did it have mountains and valleys? Did it have millions of varieties of animal life? Did it have corn and wheat? 

He got up quietly and padded over to the window. It was dark and the stars were bright tonight. It was mind bending to realize that his real home had blown up thousands of years ago. Along with his parents. What were they like? They must have been loving, caring souls. Right? They wanted him to live. Sometimes he wished they hadn't sent him away. 

Clark was naked as he stood there, gazing up at the stars. His home, though gone, still shone brightly in the sky. Had the people there looked like him? Or had he been engineered to look like humans so he would fit in? Fit in. Funny. Clark never had fit in. Other children had been too fragile for him to play with. And it had only gotten worse as he got older. He had always felt like an outcast. A freak. 

Clark sighed. He would never meet another person just like him. It was an aching loneliness he carried with him every day of his life. Sure, he had friends here. Pete, Chloe, Lana, Whitney, Lois . . . Lex. But they would never understand him. They weren't like him. They never would be. 

Tears welled up in Clark's eyes and warm, strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Clark could feel the warm length of Lex's body. 

"What's wrong Clark?" Lex's voice was soft as he nuzzled Clark's neck. 

Tears flowed freely and Clark would have fallen to his knees if Lex hadn't been holding him. Lex let them down slowly until Clark was settled in his lap on the plush carpet of Lex's penthouse. 

"I'll never see my home, Lex." Clark whispered, tears running down his cheeks. 

Lex wiped the tears from Clark's face. He knew what Clark meant and he wasn't about to belittle his feelings. Wasn't about to tell him his home was with the Kents. No, Clark never would see his real home, and that must be a horribly lonely feeling. Anyone else could visit their home, anywhere on earth, even if it wasn't there anymore. One could always find the spot of dirt on this planet where home had been. As long as Earth was in one piece, that is. 

"No, you never will." Lex stroked Clark's back and ran his fingers through his raven curls. 

"I didn't ask to be here. I didn't ask to be the freak from another world. I just want to be like everyone else." Clark lay his head back against Lex's shoulder. 

"You wouldn't be my Clark, if you were like everyone else." Lex said, quietly. "Only my Clark could have saved my life all those times. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my alien from another world. I wouldn't be Lex Luthor, billionaire philanthropist, without you. I would have turned out to be just like my father. I would have been Lex Luthor, power hungry world dominator." 

Clark smiled slightly and turned around in Lex's arms to look him in the face. He bent his head and kissed his lover gently. 

"You know, if you wanted to know more about your home planet, we could study your spaceship again. There has to be something more, locked inside." 

Clark was quiet for a few moments. It would be like opening Pandora's box. He would have to be ready for anything else they might find. Did he really want to know? 

"I would like that, Lex." Clark trusted his lover with everything. Lex had never betrayed him and never would. 

"Just remember. No matter what we find, Clark, your home will always be in Smallville." 

Lex stood and offered his hands to Clark. 

"No, Lex. My home is at your side, where ever you are." Clark took the outstretched hands and stood. 

Lex smiled and pulled Clark toward the bed. 

end 


End file.
